Jurassic
The ''Jurassic ''is the second period of the Mesozoic ''and is considered the golden age of the dinosaurs. Paleogeography and Tectonics The start of the period is marked by the major [[Triassic|''Triassic]]–''Jurassic extinction event. The ''Jurassic ''is named after the Jura Mountains within the European Alps, where limestone strata from the period were first identified. By the beginning of the ''Jurassic, the supercontinent Pangaea ''had begun rifting into two landmasses, ''Laurasia ''to the north and ''Gondwana ''to the south. This created more coastlines and shifted the continental climate from dry to humid, and many of the arid deserts of the ''Triassic ''were replaced by lush rainforests. Wildlife On land, the fauna transitioned from the ''Triassic ''fauna, dominated by both dinosauromorph and crocodylomorph archosaurs, to one dominated by dinosaurs alone. The first birds also appeared during the ''Jurassic, having evolved from a branch of theropod dinosaurs. Other major events include the evolution of therian mammals, including primitive placentals. Crocodylians made the transition from a terrestrial to an aquatic mode of life. The oceans were inhabited by marine reptiles such asichthyosaurs and plesiosaurs, while pterosaurs were the dominant flying vertebrates. In When Dinosaurs Roamed America The program moves from the Late Triassic ''of New York to the Early ''Jurassic ''of Pennsylvania, showing a pack of ''Syntarsus. These dinosaurs, closely related to Coelophysis, are hunting the primitive herbivorous dinosaur Anchisaurus, only to be driven away by a Dilophosaurus, which kills the Anchisaurus ''to feed its young. The narrator then explains ''Syntarsus and Dilophosaurus will become the gigantic carnivores such as AllosaurusAllosaurus and Tyrannosaurus rex, while Anchisaurus will become the sauropods. We move on to the Late Jurassic ''of Utah. The land is in a severe drought. ''Stegosaurus ''is seen digging for water like a modern elephant but fails. 3 ''Dryosaurus ''look for water but fail to find any. Suddenly, a ''Ceratosaurus ''comes out of ambush and attack the D''ryosaurus. The Ceratosaurus ''catches the slowest youngster. The 2 ''Dryosaurus ''hide under a ''Camarasaurus. Ceratosaurus ''swallows the baby. Later, some more ''Camarasaurus ''feed upon the trees, while the ''Dryosaurus ''pick their scraps of tree leaves. Later, a male ''Stegosaurus ''meets a female and tries to show off. Then the ''Ceratosaurus ''comes out of nowhere but the male's tail spikes hurts the predator. He tries to mate with the female but she rejects him. The rain finally comes. Some ''Camarasaurus ''head to the river. ''Apatosaurus come into Utah after the rainy season. Then an Allosaurus ''tries to attack a youngster but the ''Apatosaurus ''mom scares it off with it's whip tail. The predator walks away. The ''Allosaurus ''then attacks and kills the ''Ceratosaurus trying to hunt the Dryosaurus. The female ''Stegosaurus ''decides that he is a healthy individual and the two mate. Then, while walking away to avoid the dry season, an ''Apatosaurus ''breaks his foot and falls down, roaring. Then 3 ''Allosasurus ''attack it and eat it alive, killing it in time. Early Jurassic Feeding.png Dilosaurus Family.png Dilophosaurus fighting.png Syntarus eating carcass.jpg Anchisaurus looking.jpg Anchisaurus.jpg Late Jurassic ApatosaurusInfobox.png Itch.png Camarasaur head.png Stegosaurus vs Ceratosaurus.jpg Dryosaurus feeding.jpg Unknown Pterosaur.jpg Camarasaurus feeding.png Dryosaurus WDRA.jpg Camarasaurus pair.jpg Stego tail spikes.jpg WDRA Stegosaurs.jpg Ceratosaurus.jpg Allosaur.jpg Category:Time Periods